


Unheard Screams

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: Whumptober 2019 [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Solas (Dragon Age), Fade Dreams, M/M, Minor Character Death, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Solas is familiar with most areas of the Fade... But this place is angry, destructive.





	Unheard Screams

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!  
Whumptober 2019 #18 Muffled Scream

Solas clapped his hands over his mouth, sharp nails digging into his cheeks. He couldn't tell if the wetness rolling down them was tears or blood; it didn't even matter, did not make a difference. The spirit was dead regardless what he did.

This was the Fade, this was his territory. It had soaked into every fibre of his being until he was barely distinguishable from the spirits who called this place home. And yet... Another scream, Solas howling along, a wolf separated from his pack. This section of the Fade felt... Angry. It was violent and sharp, wounded in some deep visceral way Solas had never encountered before.

He had seen some of the greatest battles in history, seen entire civilisations come together in one bloody clash that was just as quickly forgotten when another seized power. Such a waste. But this place...

It was _hungry_.

Solas pressed himself further into the strange vegetation of the Fade, reflexively naming the plants in his mind as he scrambled for anything to counter the pain. He had followed a spirit here, form as fleeting as a summer breeze but with such tantalising power running through him. Solas had asked and the spirit had laughed, revealing himself to be a spirit of Wisdom. His arms had been warm when they had wrapped around Solas' neck, running his face along the lines of the elf's face, studying him as intently as Solas studied him. And then he had ran, utilising the peculiarities of the Fade to slip through gaps, pausing on the crest of one hill to see if Solas was following him.

Solas hadn't hunted in so long. He threw himself into the chase, heat in his blood, the urge to scream his intent to the sky almost choking him. But every time he drew close, the spirit slipped away with a laugh, the sound learned from some long dead human, deep and rich, at odds with the lightness of his form.

The spirit stopped, allowing Solas to pounce, knocking them both through another rip in the Fade, and into this devouring space. The spirit froze, weight almost insubstantial atop Solas' hips.

"_No._"

When he kissed Solas, it was desperate, pressing himself to Solas frantically as if seeking to slip inside his rib cage, pouring his acquired knowledge into the elf like a drowning man. It was all Solas could do take it, instincts screaming at him to run. Something was terribly wrong with this section of the Fade.

They came from the ground, oozing up with guttural screams, and the spirit threw Solas, one final action. Instead of slipping away, instead of saving himself, the spirit saved Solas.

Solas' head ached with the new knowledge, blood and tears mingling down his cheeks as he shook and shuddered. He could feel every wound, every rip, every tear that punctured the spirit's form. The spirit screamed, Solas screamed, the sound muffled behind his hands. He couldn't move, couldn't do anything. He was trapped, safe but in agony, trapped until the spirit died and he could flee.


End file.
